Not So Innocent
by Trina3
Summary: Kagome's the good girl top of her class, if this is true than why is she ditching school and seen hanging around with the leader of the Street demons gang? O.o; why are her eyes still white-blue? CHAP 5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Ok people this is the first fanfic I ever wrote.So here goes nothing.Oh yea please excuse my bad spelling I can't use spell check. ok...  
"words"  
'thoughts'  
**songs**(there is none in here yet)  
(authors like insight)  
  
"Hey.Yo,K." One of the S.D.'s called. Kagome had been in class a sighned for him to give her a min to get out of the class.Now it was time for her to put one of her many 'skills' to work.She was one of the best students in the class.'hmmm..how sould I get out of this one?' She thought as she slowly made her way to the teacher's desk. 'Here goes nothing.'   
  
"Um .. Ms. Roland can I please be excused I am not feeling so well" Kagome tried to look sick while saying it but hey she was just a beginer at this getting out of class stuff. Ms.Rolland just sits there for about a milasecond. "By all means child go if you must!" she really did not want to have vomit on her class room floor. "Thank you!" Kagome squeeked and held her hand to her mouth and ran out the door grabing her bag on the way just to add to the look of her 'sudden illness'.'Geeze this teacher is stupid '  
  
The boy who had called her while she was in class was waiting. "What now Clark"(the boy's name is clark) "huh? Oh.. Yea.. Inu is waiting for you outside." Clark grins.'Hey I can remeber'.. Kagome just sighs.'He is always getting me out of school damnit! And he always sends a brainless idiot to get me' "Ok Clark lets go." She sighs again thinking of just how lucky she was that yesterday all the video cams and stuff were spray painted of just busted out.'Oh yay now the school can't prove that I ditched!'   
They both headed for the back doors of the school where the parking lot is located.  
"Sooo.. Clark.. were you one of the people who broke out all of the video cams?" Kagone tried to look all interested, but she just really wanted to know why she wasn't invited to have some fun. "yea we did it. It was fun as hell too!" He had a smirk that almost made him look innocent.It was almost enuff to make her laugh.   
  
They finally reached the parking lot and just as Clark said Inuyasha was there waiting looking like he was bored out of his mind. "Hurry your asses up!" Inuyasha scolded."I anit gots all damned day." Inu was leaning on a new ford mustang that was all suped up. It had like everything, If you would lift the hood you would find NOS systems and a bunch of other stuff that kagome couldn't even imagin would be able to all be under the hood at once.On the inside he had leather seats and a killer sound system, and of course every part of the car was black and or sliver the Street Demons' colors.  
  
"Yea well I have classes to pass!" Kagome as getting mad."You had me leave class just so you could yell at me?!!?.. Hell I dont think so!" Kagone was really pistoff. In a attempt to defend himslef in front of one of his lackies Inuyasha got mad. "What did you say wench?!?" His ears twitch."You best be gald that had the damn cams broke you you could get out of the damned school!"Realizing his flunkie was still there ..."Clark be gone! Your not need any more!" Clark just stood there for a second 'Why is Inu leting her talk to him like this'. Inuyasha saw Clark just standing there and knew what he was thinking." You herd me get your weak ass out of here now!" He just had to nip that in the butt before they (his lackies) all started thinking like that, it would be the end of him. Clark snaped out of his trance and was bearly able to studder out "Yes Inu" As Clark ran quickly to his car to get the hell out of there he herd Kagome say a good bye. 'I sure a hell dont need him mad a me. I wanna keep livin I'm too young to die' He jumped in his car and quickly drove away.   
  
They watched him drive away and then truned to eachother. "Now what did you want Inuyasha?" she went soft now yelling or acting like half a bad ass anymore. Inuyasha also went soft."Get in the car." Before getting into the car Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Inuyasha" 'Almost too good' she sliently thought."Same here" Was all inuyasha could mumble before she let him go and got in the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? Please review and let me know cuz well I am always willing to work others ideas into my stuff if they want me to. and well be kind please!! Tell me what you think. should I just stop puting suff up and keep my ideas to my slef? 


	2. No Peaking!

O.K. People here goes nothing.(if anyone bothers to read my stories)  
I do NOT own Inuyasha or group.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 :   
  
  
  
  
"Hey Inuyasha where are we going" Kagome was looking somewhat scared because she didn't recognize the area that Inuyasha was driving in. A rare smirk, or so his lackies would say came across his face. ' she really has no clue where we are.' "Here put these on." Inuyasha reaches into the back seat to grab some clothes to hand her. Kagome stared at the clothes with a look that said what-the-hell. ' Why does he want me to put these on?! ' "umm... Why?" Her look changing to pure confusion. "Just trust me and do it damnit." he had to laugh. ' Is she afraid to change? ' "No I wont" She was tired of his being indirect. "First you tell me where we are going, and why I have to change." She gave him a look of tell-me-or-you-wont-see-me-for-a-week. 'Damn no wonder I like her she is a fire cracker. Man so is just so different from the others..from Kikyo..' "were going to see some of my friends. I would suggest that unless you like being stared at, questioned, and felt up on that you change NOW.". He really did want her getting felt up on of anything thats why he brought the clothes anyway. ".....oh...." Was all Kagome could say before she hopped over the back seat to change.  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
She was not new to changing in Inuyasha's car, she had to do it before to go meet some of his other friends. ' geeze he has some good friends is they just feel up on any girl that walks past.' '..well... least he thought enough to bring me some clothes.' She felt her cheeks blush a bit at the thought. ' damn how long does it take her to change.' "You Done yet?!" Inu questioned. They were almost there, he couldn't just pull up with her changing in the back of his car now could he. He dared a glance in the back. ' Nope. She anit even got a shirt on yet.hmmm...' "No." She looked you to see his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Keep you damned eyes on the road!" she snapped he knew better than to be looking while she was changing. He quickly turned his attention back to the road ahead. Kagome jumps back over the seat. **smack!** "You know better that to look while I am changing!!" She sighs and is happy she got that out. Looking at the clothes she had to put on they must have been his, they were all baggy and loose fitting. ' loose feels good though.' Inuyasha just shuts up and keeps his eyes on the road till they get to their destination.   
  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
"Were here."Inuyasha turns of the car and gets out only glancing once to see if Kagome was behind him. Kagome was following close on Inuyasha's heals taking in their surroundings.'Why are we in a parking lot full of cars..Is this place abandoned? More importantly where the hell are we' inuyasha was also taking in the surroundings. 'So Oku showed up after all..(Miroku) Good thing I had her change. He would be all over her. And I see that my brother decided to show. Oh and that one bitch that Oku always has his eyes on um.. what was her name Sango? Yea I think thats right, man she was her own crew going after all these years to this day still surprises me.'  
All Kagome could really think was 'wow look at all the girls with baseball bats and medal spikes..uhh and all the guys with guns..0.0 Is it really safe to be here?!?' Inuyasha walked to were all the cars made a circle and walked right in with Kagome close in tow. "Hello brother... (brother was said like it was venomus)..Is that your new hoe in tow?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh I guess I'll end it there for now. Gezee how will Kagome react to being called a hoe? Well I guess we or I will have to find out.(Does anyone read this!!?!) ah well .. I should have the next chap in a day or two and well this being my first fanfic I am trying to learn to write long chaps.  
Bye bye, TaTa, Adios!  
~¤Catrina 


	3. Power All Hell broke loose

HIII people who read my story for whatever reason!! I am very very sorry that I have not updated. But it okay now because I did right?! ::looks around hopeing not to see things being thrown:: I dont own Inuyasha & co. BUT I do own this story idea..so HA! .... not like anyone would want it anyway but whatever.  
  
Please Fasten your seat belts and keep your chairs in a upright positin. And always be nice to the poor sad author of this story.  
Thank you and enjoy!  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Kagome became interested in what they wee saying and who they were.. 'They better not be referring to me!' Inuyasha was the one to answer what she was thinking.. "What da fuck do ya think your sayin?! Dont ever refer to Kagome as a hoe.!" Sango interupted them with a snap of her fingers. "Damn you men be idiots. dont ever refer to a female like that. We dont like it and wont stand for it." getting into a defencive position and snaping her fingers again, Sesshoumaru((( is this spelt right?!? ))) Realizes he is surounded by bat weilding females..*tap tap tap* taping their bats in their hands.. "Got it" Sango demanded.. "Particulary Kagome H. She is one of the smartest and best known females around.. Altough I do wonder what she is doing with Inuyasha of all people." Glancing at Inu only once she had a good idea ..he couldn't keep a mask like his brother.  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
  
"I will not .. You damned innoslant wench." He would never swallow his pried when threatend by a female let alone a human. Sesshoumaru spat on her, hitting her in the face just for insult and the look he knew would be on her face afterward.. after wipeing her face she gives a whistle and instantly one of her girls hit Sess on in the stomach with her baseball bat, but their bat are not normal they have built in tazers so they add a big shock to the pain. He only takes one step back and his intire crew steps up... Bad move on both parts.. all hell brakes loose.   
  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was spaced out.((what a time to be spaced out eh?)) Thinking about how to react to being call a hoe. 'I am not gonna get angery... I am not gonna let it get to me.. I am not gonna loose control..' All hell has broken out around her and she was just trying to keep her control?!? Sango's crew and Sesshoumaru's were going all out bats swinging and fists flying.. One of Sess's guys got hit in the head by two bats at once smashing it and falls to the ground. **dink dink ping!** Antother guy falls to the ground with a demolished midsection. But both of these guys were not down for long. After all almost all of Sesshoumaru's crew were demons. They just took a few seconds and regenerated, then jumped back into the fight.**Crack.. Crack** Two of Sango's gurls hit the floor had after being it in the back of the head wih the butt of a gun. Some one slamed into Kagome, snaping her out of her thoughts just in time to stop her slef from hitting the ground too hard. Falling on the palms of her hands cutting them , she got back up.. she was loosing it.  
  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
(((Should I just end here??,..... Nah..)))  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes changed from there gentle brown to a bone chilling white-blue... she couldn't take the fight the blood around her , the insults... Sesshoumaru's head snaped in Kagomes direction. He couldn't believe his senses she was building up an amazing and frightening power. Inuyasha too had stoped fighting to see where the power was coming from and he couldn't believe his eyes. 'this has to end ..I'll end it...' going with that one thought of bring this all to a end she picked up a baseball bat and knocked out one of Sess's guys with one swing takeing his gun afterwards. ***bang bang bang*** she let three shots fire into the air.. everything stoped..everyone stared..inunison they all wondered 'what the hell was happening, and what happened.' "Everyone just shut up and listen!" she demanded giving the look of if-anyone-dare-not-listen-they-will-suffer-the-consiquences. "Shut up wench. You are an idiot thinking that you have some power. You are nothing but a mear human." Everyone just stared at Sesshoumaru as if he was insane.  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
'Geeze what kind of an idiot is my brother..I have never seen kagome like this and hope never to again.. I knew that I had some reason to be afraid of her but holly shit now i really do she could tare anyone here includeing my brother to pieces.' Inuyasha was getting very worried and anyone who looked at him could see it. Sango did look and turned ghostly pale. 'He didn't know eighter.. we may be in more trouble than we thought..' "WHAT. DID. YOU.JUST. SAY.?!?!" she began to get even mader and more power built up.. she ws turning into a walking bomb.. "you are nothing but an arrogant ass monkey of a male who looks like a fucking gurl ! you stupid motherfucker! " ' I can loose control .. I cant loose control....I wont loose control..' kagome was starting a verbal war with Sesshoumaru and battleing her innerslef.. can we say the gurl are multi talented? Sesshoumaru was getting tired of her stupidity. He charges her and reaches to knock her to the ground. But to everyone's surprise Kagome just closed her eyes and lifted one hand ...Sesshoumaru was sent flying he hit a car nearly going through it..' Holy bob fucker ok i need to put a stop to this before it get out of hand.'  
  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
Oku never missing a good chance to be perverted. Took Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's bickering and fighting as a chance to grope Sango..His hand slowly traveled until..**wam!!** The gurls scream "Hentai!" and he is beaten bloodie by their baseball bats. Kagome just gives and evil laugh and raises Miroku into the air by pointing and raising one finger. "Sango what shall we do with him?.. men never learn"..Kagome really didn't want to beat the hell out of the poor leacher so she was gonna just let Sango do as she pleased. Inuyasha took this as his chance to stop Kagome from actully killing anyone. 'Here's my only chance' He ran up behind her and attempted to tackle her to the ground. unfortunely she knew he was coming and mentaly threw him. He was lucky that she liked him, and beacuse she didn't want to see him hurt she threw him into a bunch of Sesshoumaru's crew members. ((lol i think she took bowling lessons or sumthin cuz thats how she like threw him.. like a bowling ball hitting demon pins ..hahahahaahaha i am evil!))  
  
  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was already back on his feet and heading for Kagome with determination in his eyes. ' Stupid bitch she will pay for this.. no one and I mean no one ever does anything like that to me, the Great Sesshoumaru and lives to tell the tail ' ....He was steamed and ready to kill.. Kagome knew what was coming and her body began to transform. 'No no no!! I wont let go..I wont give in just leave me along damnit' The threat of Sesshoumaru was makeing her instinks take over, and that was not a safe thing.. She began to transform even more drasticly. Her eyes turned completely white and her hair neon blue((dont ask i like the color ok!?!)), her nails went black and she was glowing an errie orange color. Sesshoumaru took no heed to her changing, so what if her eyes,hair and nails changed as well as her arua. she would be no challenge. Inuyasha was not sure who to be frightened for his brother or Kagome. They began to fight..swing for swing atack for atack they were almost even they both ahd soo much power it left everyone one there stund and unable to move. Kagome had bloodied a lip and Sesshoumaru's armor nolonger useable. It had been sliced to pieces. Inuyasha knew he had to find a way to stop all of this before Kagome got serously hurt. ' Ok ok..Think . Think damnit ..how can I stop this'   
  
  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's head. 'Why wont you leave me alone?!'... 'because your in danger'..' I can take care of my self '...' not in this kind of fight' ....'I can take cae of myslef thank you very much!' ...'so you think'... 'Who the hell are you anyway'..'ahh but you dont know do you'... 'know what?!?!' ....'that you and I are one and the same' .... 'no i dont think so.' ....'fine you find out in dew time' .. 'get away from me... LEAVE ' ... 'ahh but I can't..we are one forever' ... 'NOOOO!'...  
In the real world.. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still battleing and Sess hit Kagome extreamly hard she gave off a huge power blast as she flew through the and screamed "NOOOO!" just as she hit the car.. Inuyasha run to her side dispite the danger of his brother atacking. Kagome was starting to change back to normal..her hair was black again with only a few blue strands remaining, her nails back to clear. Her eyes on the other hand when back to the white-blue instead of gentle brown. The darkness was incloseing fast. At her side Inuyasha was bearly able to hear her mutter. " I'm sorry...Inuyasha..." Her body fell limp ito his arms. She wasn't dead he could hear her light breathing.. " Dont worry about it." Her body began to glow once again but this time a light healing pink. Her body was healing itself as if she were a demon. "Inuyasha!" Comanded Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha just ingnored him. "Sango can some of your gurls take her someplace..a car or sumthin to heal?". Sango look up at Inuyasha with fright.She nods.."Okay." with a snap of her fingers two girl worrily make their way to the girl and pick her up. "Inuyasha! What the hell is she!" Sesshoumaru demands. The two girl walk away carring Kagome to Inuyasha's car. Hell she wasn't going in one of their's.  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
  
  
  
Ok I think I will be EVIL and ens it there . ok people I know there is Alot of typos.. well I still dont have spell check and well this is the SECOND time I had to type this chapter...::crys:: my computer... well.. I typed it up and went to save it and .. and... IT FROZE!! I lost it all!! The fist version I personaly still think was the better or the two but there nothing i can do now is there? it is lost forever..... well anyway review and tell me what you think you can flame me or just give a compliment i dont mind i just like to know that people are reading my lil story. :)  
  
  
bye bye ta ta adios  
~¤Trina 


	4. Chap 4 I Feel Tainted

HI everybody I am back !!! Ok dont kill me.. I made the next chapter. And well it starts a Inu's house.  
I Hope those who read my story enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up Kagome." Inuyasha was gently trying to wake her. She turned over mumblin' something about a few more mintues.   
(((ok I am gonna do something you guys have never read me do.. I am going write from kagome and Inuyasha point o f view... here is Kagomes point of view people.))  
'ohh momma just a few more mintues'.. "Kagome.." A voice said again but it wasn't momma..but it was familuar...INUYASHA! ' I was awake now. I shot strait up into a siting position.. and wailed his name in surprise."INUYASHA!" He got one of those looks on his face . ya know one of those oh-good-to-see-you-again type looks. I looked around a bit at my surroundings ..' hey weren't we outside?' A look of pure confusion crossed her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(((ok from where she got the look on her face from Inuyahsa point of view)))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was hard to stife a laugh when she got that look on her beautiful features. Although i like it when she looks like that and it is cute I best at well Tell her where she is. "kagome." She just looked back at me with sparkling eyes full of questions. "Where am I" was the only one she voiced out. " You are at my house. Are you hungey?" I wasn't gonna get striat to the point which was what the hell is she.   
She looked slightly worried. " i have to go home my mother will.." I put my finger on her lips to quite her. " are you hugey? I Already had someone call "your home.. so dont fritz bout it" Geeze she was always still a good gurl on the inside..."No I am not hugery... Who called my house?!? What was said?!?" She gave me the death glair of wonder. "It better not have been you or anyother male!..My Grandfather would..." Once again I had to make her be quite.. he constant worring was getting to me.. "I said not to fritz bout it so leave it be.." I sighed.. why can she just be like the rest and not care.. wait it is good that she care then she is not like the rest ...that what makes her fun.. of couurse she would not let it be. "ok geeze I hand Sango call your house .. she said that she was a friend of yours and that you were gonna spend the night... Happy now?" Oi..."OK ..Last I remeber we were out side and.." She trailed of and finished off with "what happened.. and why am I here?"..She looked slighly off in the distance her eyes were glaised over and all.. I just sighed again.."C'mon Kagome it is bext if we get some sleep we'll answer questions later."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(( back to normal with me telling the story!! hahaahhaa that was scarie eh?)))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyahsa walked to his bed room with Kagome fallowing .... Just realizing that he was in his boxers and a muschle top she like majorily blushed.. Upon entering his bed room he rummaged through a drower and tossed her a long t-shirt. "You can change if you want." .. She just looked around.."umm change where?" she wasn't gonna just change right in frunt of him. "ohh um.. just round the corner.. there's a bathroom there." With that Kagome sleeply walked around the corner and went into the bathroom. ' Hey he didn't give me anyshorts or anything?!?' 'grrr' 'Awell it is better than sleeping in these .. these clothes.. the feel tainted .. I feel tainted..' She looked into the mirror when she was done putting the shirt on.. it felt good it was loose and really baggy. it actully could be called snug , comfy and homey. ((lol dont ask i dont even know)) When she looked at her face she looked at her eyes and stifled a scream. they were a whitish blue color.. not their normal gentle brown..she just sighs and heads back to inuyahsa bed room ..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
When she walked into the darkness his bed room Inu was already in bed all curled up in his comforters..((ahh thats the best way to sleep)) he had herd he come in but only roled over to look at her. Her eyes didn't even have to adujust to the lack of light she could see just fine. He also noticed that he eyes were still the White-Blue color and actully liked ti better than the brown. ' damn her eyes are still that color and haha i didn't give her any shorts but she still looks good and i like the whole different eyes thing it makes me remeber the day when i had a demon family we were all different from others. Kagome interuputed hid thoughts.. "Inuyasha where am I gonna sleep?" .. 'please dont say what i think your gonna say.' He just simply patted the bed next to him.. "c'mon it;s nice and cozy" he gave her the whole innocent look . Kagome just mentaly cursed and turned crimson cheeked.. 'why me!?' "ehh hows bout i go and find a couch." She started to turn and walk out of the room when arm grabed her around the mid section. "nope cant do that" Inuyasha picked her up and carryed her to the bed. Kagome went stiff as a board. He just laid down under the coves and when ne noticed what the wasn't moving pulled her under with him. He wraped his arms around her waist melting into her soft skin. 'I have to snug up to her more often.' Kagome did her best not to give into the sleepyness and the urge to snuggle up to Inuyasha but in the end only to loose . She melted like butter on his hot , strong and comforting body. she sighs ' now what am i gonna do.' " just go to sleep Kagome . You need to rest. Today was ruff." She knew what he ment by that . " I feel tainted .. i dont even know who I am.. what am I gonna do." she didn't really direct the staement to anyone in particular it was just like up in the air.she rolled over and into Inyasha's chest.. " we all have our mystries." She blinked at his staement not know what to think and sleep over came her .. she fell into the black obis once again. ...Inuyasha watche her go to sleep . "and I am going to find out yours." He too soon fell into the sweet obis of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok well thats it people and I might have another chapter out on monday being as I dont have school. I know that I didn't really discribe INu's house too well but eh.. I will eventuly.. ok? well I gtg bye bye Tata Adios  
~*~Trina  
  
  
  
PS... REVIEW PLEASE   
The lil button is right here. 


	5. I Want my shot!

**NOT SO INNOCENT CH.5  
******

****

****

****

**-----------Flashback---------**

****

****

** Kagome awoke with a start. Her warmth was gone and she heard voices talking or rather arguing. Deciding to go and damn the people who had woken her up from her wonderful dream. Kagome rolled out of bed and began sleepily wondering out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, fully prepared to give who ever woke her up one hell of a glare.**

****

** Inuyasha stopped his arguing with Miroku when Kagome sleepily wondered into the kitchen. All went silent. Everyone turned to watch her drag her feet full into the kitchen and give an almighty I-Shall-Kill-You-All glare.**

****

** Upon dragging myself to the source of my unhappy awaking, silence finally came, and I gave my mighty glare. Then I mumbled a 'morning being as I saw bacon sitting on the table looking soooo yummy. I mad my way to the table where everyone was siting and by the looks of it eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of bacon and pooped in my moth. It was so good; maybe I would let them live for waking me up. The bacon was just that good. Did I mention I love bacon...Before I knew it I was bending over and reaching for another piece unfortunately before I could even pit the yummy bacon in my mouth I felt something where it shouldn't be. What the hell.... Who the hell..I shot round to give the meanest most deadliest of my glares to the owner of the offending hand. The owner not only receiving a death glare from me but also Inuyasha and a complete look of indifference from..What was is name again..Sessho-sumthing another ?.. Anyway, the monkey ass with a hand about to be permanently removed carefully removed it himself and placed it along with his other hand in his lap and attempted to put on an angelic look.. GRRR... I'm gonna kill him..**

****

** I tried to keep an indifferent look, but it was hard. There in front of me was Miroku Hoshi groping the ass of a woman he had seen beat the daylights out of many people just the day before. If looks could kill he would have been long dead by now with the looks both she and Inuyasha were giving him, but after all she was almost asking for it with the body she had and the indecent clothes she was wearing. I decided to try and spare the poor man for doing what many would have only dreamt of. I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention.**

****

****

**"Girl, next time you come anywhere near that male," I indicated towards Miroku," or another male and bend over infrunt of them, perhaps you should make sure you're fully clothed."**

****

****

**And with that I had said my piece, saved Miroku, and made her painfully aware of her state of undress.**

****

****

**Kagome looked at herself. She blushed a deep shade of pink.**

****

****

** "Damn it all." Was all she said as she reached for another piece of bacon and walked back to Inuyasha's bedroom mumbling something about all males being hentai.**

****

****

****

**------End FlashBack------**

****

****

****

** Gods she would never forget that day. She remembered it every time she woke up at Inuyasha's house. She sighed as she remembered why she has slept on the couch last night instead of with Inuyasha like she normally did after a party that she didn't want to go home after for many reasons. She had quickly learned that the local gangs were at peace despite the huge fight she had started and the last gathering. Sigh, her eyes never did change back after that. She had asked her mother about it and her mother and simply said that she did not know and reminded her that no one knew who her father was, she was an irvetro((you know sperm donor baby)) baby and said that she must have gotten it from his genetics. Kagome brushed those thoughts aside and began to remising about the night before and the awkward positiong it left her in this morning.**

****

****

** It was Friday night and she had made arrangements with her mother, something to do with a sleepover party at Sango's house. Sango had been helping out alot when Kagome didn't want to go home.**

****

****

****

**-------Flashback-----------**

****

****

****

** The party, gods it had been a blast. The lights were run so perfectly that you could get high off of them if you looked long enough. Almost all of the males were lined up on the wall in thier respective groups leaving the female without dancing partners. So, come on ladies what do we do when the guys won't dance? That's right we dance with eachother. All's fun and games nobody cares they're just gonna tease the guys anyway.**

****

** Kagome, she was enjoying every minute of it. High off the music and the lights, she swayed and shook her ass to the rythm. For her it had become her and nobody else. She was in her own world. Kagome has truly become one with the music. Being so deeply enveloped in the music that she and even began to radiate power giving her body a goddess like glow.**

****

****

** Males had finally begun mingling into the dancers. Inuyasha was sitting at the bar and drinking shot after shot while staring at Kagome, trying to figure out what the hell he had gotten himself into being her good friend and what the hell she really was. He turned back to the bar and asking for another shot.**

****

****

** The PD's were gathered standing against one wall of the room watching the dancers. Kouga in particular was watching the crowd in interest. He was watching Kagome. Gods how he wanted her as his own. Kouga had finally made up his mind mumbling something akin to fuck this shit. He slowly made his way through the crowd to Kagome.**

****

****

** Kagome had felt someone come up behind her and begin to dance with her. She was happy now she could share her feeling of ecstasy. Hs began to sink into a rhythm with the man dancing with her, slowly beginning to grind with him. Letting her feeling of pure ecstasy roll on to him.. He was demon she knew that much by his aura and that he would pick up on it.**

****

****

** Kouga was shocked by the way she danced. It felt so good. She knew what she was doing. She wasn't so innocent as everyone liked to say she was. She couldn't be with the way she was dancing. Kouga began grinding back and working his hands along her body. He put his nose in her hair. She smelt so good; it was making him aroused.**

****

****

** From a distance it looked like they were totally getting it on. And well I guess they kinda were. And Sessho didn't like it. Something about the whole situation just made him growl. Kouga was allover her and she was reacting to it buy releasing more power, not the destructive power he had seen when he got into a fight with her but a intoxicating power. He knew he had to put an end to it before she bit off more than she could chew from Kouga.**

****

****

****

**Meanwhile...**

****

****

****

** Inuyasha had consumed a few too many shots. Kikyo had seen Inuyasha at the bar and she decided she wanted some fun too tonight. Kikyo walked up behind Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear.**

****

**"Hey Yash whatcha doin' ?"**

****

** He just looked at her. Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand and led him into another room where it was nice and dark and had a couch.**

****

**((lets leave that alone))**

****

** Sessho-maru had seen enough and was now making his way to stop Kagome before Kouga decided to take her to a back room like Kikyo did Inuyasha the Jackass. Upon reaching the two Sessho walked up behind Kouga and taped in his shoulder. Kouga just completely ignored Sessho-maru. He was too enveloped to notice him. This ticked Sessho off and this time instead of tapping Kouga's shoulder he grabbed Kouga by his collarbone and gave Kouga a glare that said don't test me. Kouga returned the heated glare. Sessho-maru got tired of this and just grabbed Kagome and slowly pulled her off the dance floor.**

****

** Kagome was now out of her wonderful trance but she was still under a power-induced haze. She slowly registered Sessho's words as he told her that she need to get something to drink as he pulled her towards the bar. At the bar Sessho-maru ordered a shot of 151 and a bottle of water. He ordered Kagome to drink the water while he took his shot.**

****

****

**"Hey Sessho-maru why do I have to drink water while you get the good stuff?" Kagome asked giving him a half glare.**

****

****

**" What woman do you want to pass out from dehydration? You can have whatever you want to drink after you have had some water." Sessho looked at her like she was the village idiot.**

****

****

**"Hymph..fine.."**

****

****

** She finished her water and the ordered a rum n' coke. Upon receiving her rum n' coke she turned to Sessho-maru and looked him strait in the eye as she downed the cup in a single swig. To this Sessho merly raise an eyebrow and ordered another shot turned to her and downed it. In Kagome's mind it was on. She ordered a shot of 151 turned to Sessho, looked him in the eye, and downed the shot with a twinkle in her eye surpressing a choke from the strong drink. He ordered another shot and took it. Kagome ordered another shot. Both Sessho and the bartender gave Kagome strange looks; the bartender poured the shot and watched her take it with a defiant look in her eyes. Sessho took yet another shot and as Kagome was ordering one she pulled her away from the bar and towards the dance floor.  
**

****

****

**"No.. Wait.. What are you doing?!" She wanted to take her shot.**

****

****

**"Dancing high on power is better than you dancing drunk or vomiting from drinking too much."  
**

****

****

**Was the only response Sessho-maru gave her as they reached the center of the dance floor. Then He turned to leave her there only to have her grab his arm.**

****

****

****

**"No.. Don't go. Please.. Stay with me.. Dance with me.."**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Ok. Yea that's all I can write for now. I actually worked on this chapter for 4-5 hours now. Please forgive me for abandoning my story for over a year now. I'll update soon I promise.**


End file.
